Valenjaria Bloodlight
Valenjaria Bloodlight is a young Sin'dorei Ambassador currently serving under Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. Born and raised in Silvermoon City, Valenjaria trained as a politician under her father. On a distant assignment, during their travels together they were attacked by Worgen. Her father killed, Valenjaria was saved at the last possible moment by a Warlock named Antoinette. The spell that Antoinette left Valenjaria scarred from her wounds; and seeming pale, fragile, and weak--as if still mere moments from death. Not wishing for someone with such an appearance to represent the strong people of Silvermoon City, Valenjaria found herself locked up indoors instead of her usual, adventerous assignments. Dissatisfied, Valenjaria went to the Undercity and searched for the Warlock who saved her life. She was taken in, and given the task of a lower Ambassador to serve the Dark Lady. She is lightly trained in Warlock and Alchemy abilities, which she also uses to serve. Description Valenjaria Bloodlight is a frail-looking little thing. Her skin is devoid of all color, and in stark contrast her hair is as black as Lady Sylvanas's soul. Her emerald, sunken eyes hardly shine Despite her death-like appearance, Valenjaria is very well-groomed and keeps herself smiling. She wears fine robes only because it is expected of her--she understands the need for appearance in some cases, however such garments fill no need inside of her. Personality Valenjaria Bloodlight is the most polite person with the highest etiquette you will probably ever meet residing in the Undercity. She carries herself very well, and keeps a politician's smile across her face--though this smile is not particularly effective among the Forsaken. They do not often see her smile because she understands it is unnecessary. Despite her dark past (and present), Valenjaria presents herself in a light manner. How do you manipulate people if they are disgusted and depressed by you? History Early Childhood Valenjaria Bloodlight was an only child to Ambassador Oridin and Vaneesha Bloodlight. Despite living a noble lifestyle, Vaneesha raised her daughter to be more frugal than luxurious. However, not long into Valenjaria's life, Vaneesha died from a terrible and rare disease. Seeing the way Oridin continued to be his smiling and cheerful self around his peers, Valenjaria learned to follow his example--as they only mourned in private as they needed. During the time after her mother's death, Valenjaria became much closer to her father. Without anyone at home to watch over the growing girl, Valenjaria spent almost all of her time with Oridin: learning from him, and helping him around the office. Most in House Bloodlight voiced that this was probably not the way for a Sin'dorei woman to be raised, but Oridin paid them no mind. Serving Silvermoon The time finally came where Valenjaria gave her presentation to the Silvermoon nobles, that she may officially become a Silvermoon Ambassador in these times of distrust. She was granted the honor, and even began going on a few Ambassadorial missions without Oridin. While she might not have been the best or the most beautiful, Valenjaria was effective with her work. That was something to be admired. "The Accident" On rare occasions, Oridin and Valenjaria teamed up together on assignments. On just such an occasion, they were on their journey home when their small caravan was attacked by a pack of feral Worgen. Valenjaria held her father's hand as he took his final breaths, and she lay next to him as she prepared to take hers. Though the attack had not gone unnoticed. A venturing Warlock of the Undercity, named Antoinette, saw the ravaged caravan and headed over to search for survivors--or rather, the lackthereof. As a member of the Royal Apothecary Society, Antoinette was always eager to test out the latest strain of serum to increase the numbers of the Forsaken. However, when she stumbled upon the scene, she found two survivors: Valenjaria, and a Silvermoon Guard that had been part of the battalion tasked with guarding the two on their venture. In a moment of weakness, Antoinette cast an ancient freezing spell--stopping Valenjaria's body in that last moment before death, that she may continue to live. The cost, of course, was the soul of the Silvermoon Guard. Valenjaria's wounds were healed in to giant scars. Her golden skin faded to white. Her bright eyes shone no more. But she was alive, and Antoinette figured she had done her good. She saw that Valenjaria was sent to Silvermoon safely. Return to Silvermoon Valenjaria was ordered to bed by the royal healers for several weeks before she finally convinced them that this was as healed as she was going to get. Dissatisfied with their own work, they allowed Valenjaria to return to her duties. Following her father's example at her mother's death, Valenjaria outwardly expressed charm and grace--hampered by her appearance and now-ever-present weakness. She continued to smile and groom and dress well. Despite this, her return as ambassador was not welcome. They gave her internal assignments--she hardly even left her office, let alone the City. This was not what she worked for. This was not what she was supposed to be. To the Undercity Fed up, Valenjaria headed secretly to the Undercity, where she found Antoinette. After much persuading, Antoinette finally had her sworn to the Dark Lady. In addition to offering services as one of the only Undercity Ambassadors with a face that hadn't rotted off yet, Valenjaria was made to be Antoinette's assistant in the Royal Apothecary Society. Simply so she could defend herself, Antoinette took it upon herself to teach Valenjaria the basics of her craft as a Warlock. These are mere basic abilities--Valenjaria should not be expected to hold her own in a battle, even with her valorous Voidwalker named Kragkath. Alterego Despite her new home and duties, Valenjaria was looking for...more ways to serve. She quickly discovered that people often did not see or hear her coming--and when they thought there were no ears to hear, many incriminating words were spoken. Appreciating this ability--and very tired of being underestimated--Valenjaria donned a mask and called herself "Apocide". As Apocide, she sneaks into Orc General offices, incriminates Sin'dorei documents, copies top secret Goblin blueprints, steals well-guarded Troll potions... It's amazing what you can do without being seen. She also offers her services to those who can afford it, and even then goes after only the most worthy of targets. Apocide offers Valenjaria a freedom she never knew existed. Category:Characters Category:Royal Apothecary Society (Forsaken) Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlocks Category:Alchemists